Fun With Guns IV: The Great Gun Game
Fun With Guns IV: The Great Gun Game is the official 166th episode of Teletubbies 2015, and 9th episode of season 4 to replace Litte Tinky Winky. Synopsis The episode starts off at the end of Fun With Guns: Now With More Guns, where the Voice Trumpets mourn the death of the Teletubbies after they've been used as ammo for a big gun. A drill then pops out of the dirt, making a hole that a head can squeeze through, Dipsy pops out of it, followed by the other Teletubbies. They're mistaken for zombies and chased by the Voice Trumpets, they hide in a secret bunker located under the Home Dome. The Teletubbies then found a giant gun, and discovered that it is the same gun that uses Teletubbies as ammo, they then go into a trap door to find a secert factory that makes, clones and upgrades Teletubby Clones and Teletubby Robots. They then take alot of them and stuff them into the giant gun, and then go into war. Later, the Teletubbies leave through the garage door, this time, controlling a large robot Teletubby made of random metal things like pressure gauges, gas knobs, scrap metal, and other junk. The, "Mechatubby" is holding the oversized gun, each Teletubby has a role in operating the Mechatubby, these include: *Po: Controls how it moves, and give commands to the other Teletubbies. *Dipsy: Makes the monster talk, it makes him by using his, "invention," which is nothing more than a phonograph horn shoved in a subwoofer, his voice will sound deep. *Laa-Laa: Spams the, "shoot" button. *Tinky Winky: Nothing, he is useless, big time. Dipsy makes the monster say, "EHO!" as it starts taunting the Voice Trumpets, so they start fighting back with there own, "guns," and by that, we mean they just say, "Pew, pew, pew!" which makes them an easy target, they get shot by Teletubby Clones, the mech then walks around Teletubby Land shooting random things. Soon, however, another Mechatubby appears, this one has a gun that shoots kindness, and its controlled by none other than The Good Teletubbies, the good mech shoots the other mech with sugar, spice, and everything nice, causing the mech to corrupt and Asplode,but then, a whole army of mechatubbies start to spawn, this time, they are auto piloted because they have brains from the Teletubbies' victims in there heads, they then amalgamate into a giant Mechatubby, and use a large minigun to rapidly shoot Teletubby Clones and Robots at the Good Mechatubby. The Teletubbies deem themselves unstoppable, and then switch the Amalgechatubby from auto pilot to controllable, they then use the Amalgechatubby to rampage across the rest of Kittehlandia, specifically, the following places: *Captain 0 Land *Radistania *Loserland The mech proceeds to wreck havoc, until Captain 0 uses his nuclear flamethrower to melt the Amalgechatubby to liquid, the Teletubbies evacuate and swim back to Teletubby Land, then a, "Thats all Folks!" styled ending happens, with Po popping out of a circle, saying, "Tubby Bye Bye!" and having the words, "Teletubbies is a BBC production!" as Po grabs a AK47 and shoots the text. Quotes Reception Children liked this as it was a Fun With Guns episode, and those are there favourite, and parents hated it, no big surprise. Category:Teletubbies Category:Teletubbies 2015 Episodes Category:Show Episodes Category:Fun With Guns